


Babe of the Wood

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute bonding, Gen, Grape makes a friend, Soft Vore, Vore, he's really bad about leaping before looking if you hadn't noticed, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Grape ends up taking care of a little deer.





	Babe of the Wood

It was almost sad to watch.

A tiny white set of deer legs through the underbrush, sniffling and bleating for a mother who wasn’t around. Grape licked his teeth slowly as he slithered up. Yes, poor thing. Well, any little deer abandoned like this was either sick, a danger or injured. He’d happily put it out of its misery, and get a tasty, long lasting meal in exchange.

So, as the deer came in range, he pounced, eagerly sticking the head into his mouth as the rest of his body coiled around it. Except….deer fur wasn’t this long, nor was there a large patch of smooth skin on their head. Oh no. Well, too late at this point.

The skeletal naga concentrated on swallowing this odd creature, feeling decidedly not deer-like shoulders and body slip into his mouth and down his throat with each powerful movement. Grape hadn’t counted on there being something besides normal deer out here, and he’d been so hungry any caution went out the window. His stomach gurgled softly when the creature’s head entered it, and he heard them whimper and felt them shake. Ugh, let’s get this over with, he thought as he swallowed harder.

Just get it done, he huffed as their back hooves finally exited his mouth. He had do move them down to his second stomach, but at least he could move and think clearly now. Hunger was…rather terrifying in what it did to his usually analytical mind.

—

The little deer-child passed out with fright less than a minute after they’d stopped moving. Grape was starting at them. getting more and more uncomfortable. Yeah, he was hungry, and they were helpless, but…but they were a child, a squishy little baby with a face and little hands and…oh stars.

There was no actual effort, his emotions triggered his gag reflex and up came the deer baby. His stomach twitched and squeezed even after it had emptied itself, but it was better than contemplating murder. Well…murder of something that hadn’t had a chance to prove itself. Grape didn’t like unfair advantages unless the creature losing wasn’t aware of ‘rules’ and such.

“UGH…I’VE GOT TO FIND SOMETHING ELSE…” he sighed, looking at the little faun. “BUT FIRST…” he got a blanket and draped it over the child, frowning a bit before heading out to find something decent to eat for himself…and maybe for the deer.

—

On return, he found the deer awake and curled in a corner with the blanket. They squeaked in fear and shook, making Grape a bit sad, but he understood. He had nearly eaten them alive for keeps, after all. But now he had a decidedly non-sentient badger body in his stomach, and a handful of berries for the baby to hopefully eat.

He placed them on the ground and backed away, his thick purple coils blocking the entrance as he watched the child stare. They looked at the berries, then at him, then back before giving a scared bleat and cowering more. Oh dear.

Grape sighed and slid back to his comfortable area, closer to the babe but much better in terms of padding and nest material. “I KNOW YOU WON’T BELIEVE ME, BUT I AM SORRY FOR SCARING YOU AND DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU. GOODNIGHT, DEER BABY.”

All night, as he slept, the deer child huddled under the blanket, terrified. It was sure he was trying to make them more tender and fat by feeding them, that they had tasted bad and thus why he’d spit them out.

Morning came, and Grape woke up, yawning wide. He stopped, closing his mouth quickly when he heard the soft whimpering and crying of the deer. “HM?”

The child whimpered and sniffled, terrified of his wide mouth and whole self, but Grape frowned when he noticed the dark circles under their eyes and how they kept drooping over even in their fear. “BABY, DID YOU NOT SLEEP?” He looks and sees the berries still sitting on the floor. “AND NO FOOD EITHER? THAT IS NOT HEALTHY, TINY ONE.” They’re so tired, he slides closer and is able to begin softly petting their head, “THERE THERE, IT’S OKAY. I KNOW I’M SCARY. I’M SUPPOSED TO BE. BUT YOU’RE SAFE. I WON’T HURT YOU.”

Shaking like a leaf, the baby leaned into his petting and soft words, and eventually passed out into his arms. Grape smiled, bundling them up against himself carefully and purring. Normally, he’d go out for the day but he didn’t want to leave the little one alone. Also, he was still pretty full from yesterday’s meal and could do with a bit more sleeping it off. So, cuddling into the soft fluff of the deer, he closed his eyes again.

–

The tiny deer woke again and found themselves warm and being cuddled. At first that was fine, but….then they remembered who was cuddling them. Frightened anew, they squeaked and wriggled, trying to run away.

This woke Grape, who blinked slowly and murmured, “Silly Snowpoff trying to move….wait…” He lifted up and watched as the deerling struggled to move away. But it turned out they couldn’t climb over his coils. Smiling, Sans scooped up the berries he’d brought before, brushing them off before offering them again, “SNOWPOFF, YOU NEED TO EAT. OH…AND ARE YOU A BOY, GIRL, OR WHAT?”

The deerling sniffled, but they were so hungry…so they took the berries and ate them, watching the snake the whole time. “G….Girl…”

“OH! THAT’S NICE. I’M A BOY SNAKE. I’M SANS, BUT ALL MY MANY FANS CALL ME GRAPE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE!” He giggled, and the white furred child smiled a little. This snake was…silly, and actually rather nice. Maybe…with a test or two, they could be friends?

Finishing their berries, the deer girl leaned up to Grape’s face, sniffing. He did smell like a carnivore, the coppery tang of blood lingering on his breath, but…he didn’t snap at her. In fact, Grape sat very patiently while she sniffed and nuzzled at him, “UM…WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SNOWPOFF?”

“My name is Fawn, not snowpoff,” they murmured, sitting back on their hind legs, “You don’t seem…AS scary.”

“AND YOUR NAME SEEMS DUMB!” Sans huffs, crossing his arms, “EVERY LITTLE DEER IS A FAWN! I’M A LOT MORE CREATIVE! SO IF YOU DON’T LIKE SNOWPOFF, THEN TRY SNOWFLAKE! BECAUSE YOU DESERVE A BETTER NAME SINCE YOU’RE NOW LIVING WITH THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE SANS!”

Fawn blinked, then giggled, “I like my name….but i like that name, too. Can I have both?”

“MMMMN, I SUPPOSE IT COULD BE A NICKNAME.” He hissed softly, but seemed satisfied for the compromise. “NOW, DO YOU BELIEVE ME THAT I WON’T HURT YOU?”

Fawn nodded, and Grape grinned, “THEN ASK ME THINGS. I AM SURE YOU HAVE MANY QUESTIONS FOR THE TERRIFYING PREDATOR!”

He didn’t seem that terrifying. Not anymore at least. And Fawn really only had one question. “Sans, did you not like how I taste?”

“HUH?!” The serpent was confused, his tongue flicking out rapidly.

“You spit me out…did I taste bad?” she just wanted to know.

“NO.” Irritated, Grape crossed his arms over his chest, “YOU’RE A DEER. EVEN IF YOUR FUR IS WHITE, YOU STILL TASTE DELICIOUS!”

This worried, Fawn, but then Grape reassured, “BUT EVEN SO, YOU WERE A PERSON AND NOT A DUMB ANIMAL, SO I COULDN’T JUST EAT YOU. THAT WOULDN’T BE FAIR PLAY AND THE TERRIBLE SANS IS A CRUEL BUT FAIR MASTER!” He was pouting, as best a skeleton could.

As nervous as his answer had made her, Fawn still relaxed a little. Sans was strange, but….something about him was fun.

—

Sans and Fawn were quickly becoming best friends. The little deer-taur was just as energetic and excited about life as Sans, and he was able to protect them from other predators easily while learning how a prey type sees things as he watched Fawn.

They were playing in an empty meadow one day, and Sans said quietly, “YOU KNOW, FAWN, IF I EVER HAD TO SAVE YOU FROM ANOTHER PREDATOR THAT WAS BIGGER THAN ME, I’D HAVE TO EAT YOU TO DO THAT.” He’d been worried about that for a little while. There were several other skele-nagas around, and most of them were much bigger than him, including his own brother.

“But wouldn’t that mean I wasn’t safe?” Fawn asked, confused as she continued making flower crowns.

“NO!” Sans sat up, leaning closer on his arms to her, “WHEN A NAGA EATS SOMEONE THEY CARE ABOUT, IT’S SAFE. WE EVEN HOLD OUR BABIES THAT WAY WHEN WE HAVE TO GO OUTSIDE WITH THEM.” His triangular eye lights were bright and excited.

“Really? That’s…kind of neat.” Fawn perked up, curious. What that true?

“I CAN PROVE IT TO YOU! LET ME EAT YOU RIGHT NOW.” Grape was an impulsive little skeleton, and he wanted to make sure Fawn knew he wasn’t a liar.

“Um…oh…okay?” It had been months since he’d started taking care of her, after all, and he’d had plenty of opportunities to hurt her. So…Fawn crawled in when Grape opened his jaws for her.

It took only a few moments to swallow the deerling since she wasn’t struggling, and Grape purred a bit. “AND THAT ALSO PROVES THAT I LIKE YOUR TASTE! BUT DON’T WORRY, YOU’RE SAFE.”

Fawn curled up and waited. Grape was happy, they felt comfortable enough in the soft, warm space inside him, and nothing bad was happening. And after a few hours, she snuggled in and relaxed fully. Grape was right! She was safe and comfortable…and no one could touch her without going through Sans first. This was…nice. Fawn finds herself falling asleep, very content with this new situation.


End file.
